JohnKar: Alone
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Karkat is feeling alone, so John brings him a poorly made scalemate and an iPod to help him feel better. T for language and implications. One-shot.


JohnKar Request: Alone

For fluffydevil13~!

A/N: Just a little something I wrote for my friend. Post SBURB. Rated T for language and implications.

Sighing, Karkat rested his head against the wall, relaxing from his curled up position. All alone. Alone, and fucking sick of it. He was the only one out of his friends without a matesprit. Gamzee had Tavros and Sollux had Eridan. All he had was an empty room with a dresser and a weird human thing called a bed. All he had was himself. Not even his past and future selves. Just him.

A sharp rap on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked over weakly at the bespectacled boy sticking his head into the dark room. "Karkat?" He questioned, opening the door a little wider. "I haven't seen you for a few days; I was starting to get kinda worried. Why is it so dark in here?" He strode across the cold linoleum floor to the single window, dragging the thick curtains open.

"Fuck, John! What do you want?" Karkat groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright light flooding in.

"I just came to cheer you up!" John laughed, dropping a bag onto the bed. "Terezi said you were hiding up here all jealous because of your friends and their matesprits. She said she wouldn't put it past you to start cutting yourself over it."

"You know about them?"

"Well, yeah, it pretty obvious. Gamzee is _all over _Tavros and Sollux and Eridan will be screaming at each other and then they just start making out." John made a face. "Why, what's wrong with that?"

"You're not lonely?" Karkat didn't understand how John could _not_ be lonely around his friends.

"No…well I mean, it kinda sucks. Dave and Jade are never around and I know Rose is off with Kayana, but…"

"You're lonely, aren't you?" John nodded meekly. "Fuckass."

"But it's okay~!" He smiled again, reaching for the bag. "I plan on fixing that."

"How-!" Karkat was then beaned in the face with something soft. "What…what is this fluffy red piece of shit?"

"It's a scalemate~! Terezi helped me make it!" Karkat looked at the misshapen little dragon in his hands. The head was crooked and the legs were leaking stuffing, but it was a scalemate nonetheless. He tapped on one of the eyes, and could have sworn he heard someone shriek a few rooms over.

"Um, thank you…I guess." He stated bluntly, waiting until John turned back around to the bag before he inhaled its scent. Karkat had to keep from grinning as he did so; John had always smelled so good and he constantly kicked himself for thinking so.

"Sure! That's not all though! I got you something else!" John had to suppress a smirk as Karkat's eyes lit up hopefully. He tossed him his other gift.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Karkat snapped, attempting to figure out the purpose of all the wires attached to the device was.

John sat down on the floor next to him, causing the troll to jump. John took the thing back, and began unraveling the wires. "It's an iPod; it plays music! Me and Dave figured out the code for it and made everybody one. But all we have are me, Dave, Rose, and Jade's playlists."

"Your human music is weird. And your slam poets suck."

"I agree; I can't stand some rap. But…" John paused, handing one of the ear buds to Karkat. He chuckled as the troll looked at it confusedly. Gently, he took it back and pressed it into the troll's ear. He put his own in and began to search through the songs. "…I found some you might like."

Karkat shot him a glare, but allowed him to continue. Finally, John put on "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites". The irony of the title put the Striders to shame…almost. You just can't do that. Karkat didn't say much throughout the song, only resting his head back against the wall and thinking that if Egbert managed to get any closer; he was going to go insane. "Kill Everybody" followed, and Karkat decided he actually enjoyed the odd music. He began to tap his foot, and mouth the few lyrics there were.

John pretended not to see him, but inwardly thought it was absolutely adorable. He was relieved this hadn't gone horribly wrong yet. Yet. "With You, Friends" was the last Skrillex song he had before it switched to his other favorite group. He practically held his breath the entire six minute, twenty-nine second duration.

_Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the door man, from that moment, you'll be out of place and underdressed…"_

"What-?"

"Sh-h, just listen." Skrillex and Panic! At The Disco. Did you need anything else on an iPod? John didn't think so.

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it! Because you say so under your breath, you're reading lips, when did he get all confident? Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? Never looked better, and you can't stand it~!"_

An odd glance was aimed at John, and he grinned sheepishly, looking away. Maybe he had taken the ironic songs a little too far. It wasn't John's fault Karkat had a Cancer sign on his shirt. The remainder of the song passed in silence, John fully aware of Karkat's glances to the back of his head. John attempted to stay calm, but this became rather hard when the next song came on.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim…"_

John face palmed, his face going red under the trolls alarmed gaze. Groaning, he peeked up at Karkat through his fingers.

"Do you get off on this crappy music?" Karkat inquired incredulously.

He watched John hit his head against his knees several times, muttering, "I knew this wouldn't work…"

"Knew what wouldn't work? John?" Karkat put a hand out to keep John from killing more brain cells.

John sighed, letting the beginning trills of "Ballad of Mona Lisa" wash over him. "I…I gave you all this stuff 'cuz…"

"'Cuz…?" Karkat sounded almost pleading.

"'Cuz…this," John stated, catching one last glimpse of the trolls inquiring gaze before letting his eyes slip closed as he pressed his lips to Karkat's. Karkat didn't move, letting the heir have his way. After a minute, John pulled back, his face redder than before. "Uh-um…sorry…?"

"What were you attempting to convey through that action?"

"T-that…that I love y-you…"

There was a moment of silence, as the current song died off. The scalemate was then thrown to the side and the ear buds ripped out as Karkat tackled John to the ground, crashing their lips together. Discarded, the iPod continued to play; a faint "Let's Kill Tonight" audible through their needy kisses.

Neither quite minded the irony of that particular title.

~e x t e n d e d e n d i n g~

The rest of the inhabitants of the lab watched wide eyed and bloody nosed at the video feed Terezi was pulling from the camera on the scalemate's eyes. Suffice it to say audio feed was unnecessary.

_~ f i n ~_

_If I should die tonight, might I first just say I'm sorry, for I, never felt like anybody. I am a man of many hats although I never mastered anything. When I am ten feet tall, I never felt much smaller, since the fall, nobody seems to know my name. Please don't leave me to sleep all alone, May we stay lost on our way home?"_

A/N: Thanks for reading. Here are the songs that were mentioned.

"Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites", "Kill Everybody", and "With You, Friends" by Skrillex

"There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered and Honey You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet", "Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" , "Ballad of Mona Lisa", "Kill Tonight", and "C'mon" by Panic! At The Disco


End file.
